


When It Finally Hits You

by JtTheWriter



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sibling Incest, Teenage Awkwardness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JtTheWriter/pseuds/JtTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The platonic, sibling relationship between Dipper and Mabel starts to become something else. And Dipper is more than a little oblivious to some things... okay, maybe everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever posted and it's not exactly how I wanted it to turn out. Especially since I wrote it a while ago and just found it today. I'm definitely going to write a second chapter, but I don't know how long the whole thing is going to be. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

            "Ugh", Dipper let out a grunt as he slowly turned over in his bed to silence his incessant alarm. He blearily opened his eye on the side of his face that wasn't still buried in his pillow. 6:00 AM was faintly glowing from his clock. "Why", he groaned loudly while turning his head back into his pillow. why did he set his "early" alarm for a _Saturday_ morning.  
  
            He thought about it for a few moments. Dipper planned on sleeping in today as a reward for his hard work for the past two months. A few more seconds passed by before he let out another restless groan, chalking it up to force of habit.  
  
            He turned his head again to see the clock. 6:01 AM. "Whelp", he let it slip out from his scratchy, early morning voice. The boy thought to himself as he lazily stared at his clock.  _I'm up...might as well get _up.__ Breathing in sharply, he placed his face back into his pillow, preparing himself.  
  
            Pulling his arms out from under his pillow, he placed his hands beneath him. Taking a few extra moments before pushing with everything his tired, lifeless arms had. And it wasn't much. The sleepy boy fell half an inch onto his bed, bouncing slightly. Elbows falling to his sides while his hands stayed where they were.  
  
            As he thought of a way to quickly kick start his brain, his mind wandered. It's not long before he's thinking about his twin. Dipper started to wonder if Mabel was having as much trouble getting up as he was, or if she was just drooling into her pillow like she usually does at this hour. As the thought passed through his mind, he smiled against his pillow.  
  
            His smile grows even wider when an idea pops into his head. one that just might get him up and at'em. Dipper moves his left arm so that it's laying beside him, parallel to his body, almost tucked underneath his torso. He brings his right elbow back up, back to the same position it was in before failing to lift himself up earlier.  
  
            _It's crazy, but it might just be crazy enough to work_ , The thought forms in his brain as he prepares himself once again. Truth is, it's not crazy. Pushing yourself off your bed so that you'll hit the floor, thinking that the shock will wake you up is just plain stupid. But Dipper wasn't thinking straight, he had literally woken up three minutes ago.  
  
            And he finally convinced himself by remembering the clothes he had discarded last night before going to sleep were left right beside his bed. "Okay, on three", Dipper said this out loud, hoping it would extinguish that last second doubt that had boiled up in his mind. "One...two...three!" Rolling oneself over is actually quite easier than lifting one's entire body. Dipper didn't think of this little dilemma though.  
  
            In hindsight, for Dipper, it probably would have been a good idea to pick up his dirty clothes the night prior. So that he would've known that the safety net that he thought was there had actually been stolen by his mother and her need to keep everything so _clean_. But to be fair, his room was a complete mess. It's not like Dipper liked living in such a mess. But he was so busy with school and his new training regiment, not to mention his obsessive reading through that strange journal that's always kept away at the bottom of his closet. He couldn't(or didn't want to find the time) to clean his room, which would soon come back to bite.  
  
            He pushed off with his right hand, more than he should have. after rolling himself over a few inches, he tumbles over the edge of the bed. He hits the floor, the air being knocked out of his lungs. A loud thud ensues, one that reverberates through his night stand and causes his alarm clock to jitter in place for a split second. Unable to express the pain he feels in the back of his head with words, he only sits up and leans forward. Placing his hands on the back of his head, as if this would dull the pain. He tightly shuts his eyes.  
  
            Dipper felt pain in his back, but most of that was snuffed out by the absence of oxygen in his chest. He coughs several times and then begins gasping for air, After his breathing calms down, he lets his mouth open with an "owowow" in a quick, hushed voice. Letting one of his hands fall to the floor while keeping the other up to massage the growing lump on the back of his slightly bigger than average head.  
  
            Half a minute passes when he finally opens his eyes, looking up from his lap. "Well, I'm awake", he mumbles this, following it with a sigh. With a shift of his weight, he stands up feeling somewhat woozy. He glares down at his bed, comforter thrown to the floor and mattress off center. He grimaces, "that was stupid". As his brain finally catches up to the boy's more than awake body, it begins firing off all the reasons why that was indeed, stupid.  
  
            After several moments of berating himself, he decides to get on with the day. "First thing's first", he states, in a seemingly better mood. Moving away from his bed, he finds a spot in the room where the floor isn't cluttered with dirty clothes or forgotten notes about the supernatural. Finding that spot, Dipper inhales with preparation. Bending down, he stretches himself out for his early morning pushups.  
  
            Dipper's been keeping up with the training regiment he gave himself three months ago. Deciding that if he was going to investigate the paranormal, he should at least have the decency to train his body as well as mind. And he sure wasn't going to half ass it like the other times he tried to "get in shape". Which included sloppily jogging for half a mile a day for a week, and lifting weights one time before deciding it was too much work.  
  
            Once he dishes out fifty pushups without putting forth as much effort as he did last week, he pushes himself off the carpet to stand up. He rotates his arms, stretching his shoulders. Feeling the gratifying, burning sensation in his muscles, he smiles and mumbles to himself, "Right...now then". Not moving from his make-shift gym area, Dipper bends down to sit on the floor. Dropping his back into the rather soft carpet, he begins his fifty sit-ups for the morning.  
  
            This whole training thing really got started when Mabel mentioned that he was looking "kinda fluffy". The comment embarrassed Dipper more than he would have admitted. So, he finally decided to put his foot down and do something about it. In the beginning, he would exercise after school when he got home. But the moment Mabel jokingly said that watching him exercise was "adorable", he didn't want anyone seeing him work out. That's when the decision was made to continue his routine in the confines of his room.  
  
            Finishing his sit-ups, his mind comes back to his sister. Strange...lately, Dipper has been paying more and more attention to how Mabel sees him. Sometimes he even feels the need to impress her. He gets to his feet once more to stretch again. Suddenly, he freezes in place when an alarming thought crashes into his mind. "Did she hear me hit the floor earlier?" He quickly dismisses the thought however, imagining that if that were the case, she would have come to investigate.  
  
            Why should Dipper even care if he accidentally wakes her up anyway. "Because she's your sister, you idiot", he reminds himself. She usually sleeps in, even on school days, which makes both of them late. While arguing with himself, he strolls over to the pull up bar installed in his closet's doorway. Latching on to the bar with his hands and lifting his feet, bending at the knees, he begins his final set for the morning. He brings his forehead above the bar to touch it with the top of the closet's door frame.  
  
            Along with the strength training, Dipper also took up cardio. An expensive gym membership was out of the question, so he had to make do with the sidewalks lining the yards of his suburban neighbors. Using his phone's gps, he measured one mile around the block that conveniently led back to his own front yard. At first, it was difficult to finish one lap, having to intermediately walk half of the distance. But now he can finish one lap without much effort and a second one leaves him satisfyingly out of breath and sweating. It might also help that he runs these laps every day, when starting out, he would only run every other day.  
  
            Finishing his tenth and final pull up, he plants his feet to the carpeted floor. Immediately he leans forward into his closet to pick out some gym shorts and an appropriate t-shirt. He changes quickly and steps out of his bedroom. Leaving his door slightly ajar, he lightly jogs down the hallway and then downstairs to the front door that leads outside.  
  
            He finishes his two laps in just under twenty five minutes. Finally stopping when he reaches his made up finish line, the family mailbox. "Dammit", he blurts out, still panting from his run. He recalls yesterday's final time and how it was just under twenty four minutes. He takes enough time walking up to his own front door to get his breathing under control, so that no one inside can make fun of his lack of athleticism. Ready to greet his parents, _and his sister if she even gets up today_ , with a "Good Morning". He's greeted with the same empty kitchen and living room that left half an hour ago. "Huh", Dipper mutters to himself, feeling sort of relieved that he doesn't have to talk to anyone looking this sweaty and beat.  
  
            He steps in, closing the door behind him and kicking off his shoes to the corner, he waltz into the kitchen. "They should at least be up by now", he says out loud thinking about the appointment his parents had with an important client this morning. Trying to remember what they said yesterday Dipper suddenly slaps his forehead with the open side of his hand and utters "oh shit". He finally remembers that they told him they would be leaving around five this morning because they wanted to be well prepared for this certain client. Sighing at his rather poor memory, he catches sight of a note dangling off the refrigerator door by a magnet.  
  
            Stepping up to read the handwritten note, he hears something like rustling coming from upstairs. He grabs the note thinking that Mabel must finally be up and around.  
  
_Hey kids,_  
  
_Me and your mom left a little later than we thought we would. Turns out we might not be getting back until late tonight. We left money on the counter for lunch. You rascals stay out of trouble._  
  
_With love, Mom and Dad_  
  
            Looking up from the note and cringing at his dad's clichéd remark, he notices the money on the counter. "I wonder what Mabel would want for lunch", he thinks to himself as he lays the note beside the money and heads for the stairs. "Probably some smile dip", he smirks at his own comment before making the rest of the way to the upstairs bathroom to take a shower.  
  
            He finishes his shower quickly and grabs a towel to dry himself. And of course it isn't long before Dipper catches himself in the mirror. "Oh", he pauses to rest his elbow on the counter next to the sink and place his hand on his hip in an awkward, sort of suave manner. "Hey there good lookin", looking himself in the eye, he gives his reflection a small wink. It probably wasn't the best idea to shift his weight so much on such a wet floor. And it took almost everything had to catch himself before falling face first onto the tiled floor. Dipper sighs out of relief and rights himself. But to be honest, he has been looking better without the whole "clothes" thing. Sure, he's no Calvin Klein model, but he's not as embarrassed as he used to be about going to the community pool. Standing up straight, he turns to the side to look at himself from the side. He also doesn't have that six pack that every girl's dream boy seems to have, but he does have a flat stomach. He turns back around to face the mirror and very confidently strikes a bodybuilder pose. It's also no Arnold Swarchznegger, but those pushups and pull-ups haven't been for nothing. His muscles have been looking increasingly more defined lately.  
  
            Giving a satisfying sigh and nodding to himself as if to say "good job Dipper", he spins around to finally retrieve his clean garments. But, as if the powers that be were working against him, his change of clothes were nowhere to be seen. The spot where he would usually place his fresh change of clothes after a long workout and well deserved shower, atop the dirty clothes hamper, was completely clean. Void of any attire what so ever. "Uhhh...", he paused. _What is wrong with me this morning?_ He thought to himself as he scratched the back of his damp head. This might be a problem, seeing as how he only has a towel wrapped around his waist. He then shrugged as he contemplated his next move, _No big deal...my room is just right across the hall_.  
  
            Agreeing with himself that it was the best course of action, he steps towards the bathroom door, hand almost at the doorknob. And then he stops, and thinks. _What if she's awake?_ Dipper stands in front of the door, holding his breath, listening. He wouldn't his twin to stumble upon him half naked. It's not like he would want to catch his sister strolling around the house in a similar fashion. _Nah, she would've already been banging on the door, yelling at me for taking to long_. Finally convincing himself, he grabs the doorknob and twists, pushing it open. Although the words he told himself were maybe a little "too" convincing. Not bothering to just poke his head out the door and look to see if anyone was traversing the hallway, he decides to just make a straight b-line for his bedroom door.  
  
            The boy was barely a step out of the bathroom when he heard a squeak. Not a squeak from the floor boards or the door he'd just opened, but a high pitched squeal from a girl who'd just received an unwanted surprise. He turned to see that the girl in question was in fact his sister. The girl who he presumed was sleeping this entire time. She just stood there. Staring at him as if she had just caught him in the act of murdering someone. Dipper glanced down at himself to remember that he was still half naked. He suddenly threw his arms around his own midsection to cover himself as much as possible.  
  
            "Good morning...Mabel". He frowned when she didn't respond. _Uh-oh_. Worrying that he had just scarred his sister, he says, "I forgot my clothes in my room". A few moments pass by awkwardly. "Shower's free". She just stands there gawking at him. _She would have cracked a joke by now_. But right now, Mabel seemed really tired. The spaces under her eyes were somewhat dark. And looking at her eyes, they looked red... _had she been crying?_ As the worry began to outweigh the embarrassment, he let his arms fall and he stepped closer to his sister. "Mabel", her eyes, that were looking somewhere at his chest or lower, quickly shot up to meet his eyes. "Are you okay", Dipper asks as his face shifts to concern. Mabel blinked a few times and then vigorously nodded. And with what can only be described as an Olympian sprint walk, she zipped back to her room, almost slamming her door.  
  
            "Ooookay", he said, fairly puzzled. _I probably should have checked before walking out practically nude_. Dipper stared at Mabel's bedroom door for a while before finally walking through his own. After drying off completely and slipping into a white t-shirt and a pair of old blue jeans, he decides it's time for breakfast. Stepping out of his humble abode, he notices nothing in the way of sounds coming from the bathroom. With a quick glance to his sister's room and seeing nothing has changed since she practically dove into the sanctity of her bunker, he continues his way downstairs.  
  
            Dipper thinks about what he wants for breakfast. _Banana and a sandwich should just about do it_. Entering the kitchen and making his way over to the fridge, he flings the refrigerated door open. There's about what you'd expect in a normal household refrigerator. Dipper gathers his ingredients and goes to work on his creation. Once finished with his work, he stores the remainder of the supplies back where they belonged. And of course cleans up his own mess. Something he had learned while working at his grunkle Stan's Mystery Shack. You know, it's weird how you don't realize how hungry you are until you actually see food for the first time since the day before. Dipper almost slams his face down into the double decker sandwich when he feels the dull pain in his stomach.  
  
            It's one bite into his sandwich when realizes he would need something to wash all this down with. Turning back around and opening the fridge door once again, he scans its contents for a tasty beverage. _Yes!_ Eying the last can of Pitt soda, he makes a grab for it. He told himself he would lay off the soda for a while. But he was going to take a break today, he told himself that he deserved this can of sugary goodness. And then he went still. He thought about what was missing from this picture. Or more like a "who". A quick look at the digital clock on the oven tells him that it's 7:49. _She would be eating breakfast with me right now_. He turns from the clock to glare at the staircase that leads up to the second floor, _or at least be clumsily making her way down here_.  
  
            Looking back down at the can of soda in his hand, he decides to put it back. _She'll want it when she finally comes down for food_. Instead, he goes for one of the many bottles of water that he started storing in the fridge. Something about wanting something colder to drink after running in the humid climate of California. With all required tools for the job, he turns to his feast and digs in. Dipper has recently found that a short session of monster hunter on his PSP usually helps things digest after a big meal. However, he couldn't focus much on the game. In fact, he didn't really enjoy his sandwich either.  
  
            His mind kept wandering back to his sister. _Why hasn't she come down yet...Is she alright...was seeing me half naked really that traumatizing?_ Now that Dipper actually put some thought into it, _Why was Mabel so upset?_ He blankly stared at the stairs, while thinking maybe he wasn't in as good a shape as he thought. Thoughts of three months ago, spending time at the community pool in gravity falls with Mabel, proved his theory wrong. While having fun at the pool, Dipper had nothing covering his top. But his sister never reacted that way towards him. It was hard for him to picture what was bothering her so much.  
  
_Wait_... The boy sat up in his kitchen chair. _What if I'm not the reason she was so out of character_... Suddenly Dipper began to panic. Something serious had happened to Mabel, something serious enough to make her act like...well, not Mabel. It was scary. He had seen her break a bone in her wrist after saving waddles from a precarious drop off the Mystery Shack's roof, and then laugh about it. True, she cried afterwards, but she said that she didn't want to worry anyone. If that Mabel was the same one that acted so worried earlier, then something is definitely wrong. _But then again... I might just be putting too much thought into this_.  
  
            As all the ideas and theories kept forming in his mind, one made Dipper far angrier than the rest. _Was it a guy?_ Was it someone he's met before...was it someone he hadn't met before? Without noticing, Dipper started gritting his teeth. The thought that some stranger would say or do something that would make his sister so frantic that she looked like she was on the verge of tears, made his blood boil. His hands which had laid relaxed at his side were now clenched tightly, knuckles turning white. Noticing how furious he was becoming, he forced himself to calm down. Dipper knew that if kept speculating about the situation, he would only get angrier. So, almost instantly, on the spot, he decided to confront his worrisome sister.  
  
            He stood up from the table and made his way through the kitchen. Reaching the stairs, he continued up to the second floor, thinking about what he was going to say to Mabel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have spent more time on this chapter. No, I definitely should have. Chapter 3 is going to have a lot more time put into it. I hope you enjoy!

            Dipper had to knock on the door again. The first few raps were a little ineffective. A little nervousness made the first try so quiet that even he barely heard it. In truth, he was more than a little nervous. Because a few seconds before reaching his sister's bedroom, Dipper had a scary thought. The thought that his better half was developing some of his bad habits. The dark circles meant that she had either stayed up _really_ late or didn't even sleep at all. But he was banking on the fact since she was up so early that the latter of the two choices was the truth. Dipper tends to do this when something important to him is on the line. And something important _was_ on the line.

            He wasn't sure why Mabel was acting the way she was. And he was praying to every deity in existence that it wasn't because of _him._ That thought alone scared him more than anything that happened to him in gravity falls. But again, he over thinks these things. Dipper just needs to talk to her. Although, that was getting more difficult because she still wasn't opening the door. She hadn't even answered him yet. "Mabel", Dipper called after knocking again. Nothing.

            _I should just go in._ She must still be in there. She didn't leave the house. Dipper had a full view of the front door all morning. Mabel must have dosed off and went back to sleep. Or finally passed out from an all nighter. Either way, Dipper wanted to found out what was bothering her so much. Scratch that. He _needed_ to find out what. He needed to know if she was alright. And if not, he needed to know if he could do something for her. So he was going in. He gripped the doorknob. Full speed ahead. A quick turn of the knob. No going back. The door swung open.

            Okay. That was unexpected. Dipper was expecting his twin's room to be a little more chaotic. It was surprisingly neat though. Well... _Mabel neat_ anyway. A few of her beloved stuffed animals were strewn about the room. Most of them still residing on the edge of her bed, against the wall. Glitter everywhere, glitter covered boy band posters, glitter covered balls of yarn....empty glitter covered glitter bottles. And an unnaturally large ball of sheets and comforter laid on the bed. Okay, well now it was _really_ unnatural because that ball of comforter just moved. And it was listening to an Ipod? Mabel's personalized Ipod was laying next to the giant ball of bed, bath and beyond...well mostly bed. And the yellow cord of her headphones told him that she was still awake.

            Okay, so when Mabel was younger, there was this place she liked to go to. This place would comfort her. Made her feel safe. This place was sweater town. And even though she hadn't visited sweater town in a while, mostly because she didn't wear sweaters like she use to, but this was definitely a makeshift sweater town. That's why Mabel wouldn't answer him. She also could've fallen asleep listening to music. Although, it's doubtful that she could actually sleep in that mess. Just in case, he wasn't going to make too much noise. Trying to traverse her bedroom without getting random stickers stuck to the bottom of his foot or sewing needles _in_ the bottom of his foot was more than impossible. "Ow!" There's that sewing needle. If Dipper hadn't covered his mouth, there might have been more than a little rustling from where Mabel was hiding underneath her covers.

            A few less than graceful steps closer and he was standing next to her queen sized bed. She had gotten the upgrade when they had moved into a bigger home a couple years back. Dipper was still stuck with the same twin sized bed he's had for eight years now. He didn't really mind though, since he never actual uses it that much. Sleeping problems and all that. He was just going to make sure she was sleeping. Although, it might've been a better idea to pause her music to see if she was actually awake. Instead of just pulling back the covers to see for himself, which would just scare the crap out of her. Which would in turn scare the crap out of him. Causing everyone to have a bad time. Except that's exactly what happened.

            A split second of Mabel's face contorting to confusion and fear. "Ahhhh!" She scooted back against the wall of pillows that were stacked at the head of her bed. Another millisecond pause and Dipper's face just switching to extreme surprise. His hand shot up to grip his chest and he used his other hand to hold his weight against the frame of her bed. "Jesus christ, Mabel!" Dipper turned to collapse on the foot of her mattress. "I'm sorry Dip." Mabel was genuinely concerned. Her twin was never any good with surprises. "Are you okay?" She crawled closer to him to lean over him.

            Dipper exhaled and said, "Yeah, but could you do me a favor?" Mabel sat up with a determined look on her face. "Anything." He glanced over at her with a smile on his face. "Could you call 911 and tell 'em I need a new heart?" Mabel quickly went from determined to relaxed and giggling. And she gave the goofy kid a good kick from where she was sitting. "Shut up you butt." After they both calmed down a little, Mabel spoke. "But, seriously, why didn't you just knock, Dipper?"

            He was going to answer her question. But when he sat up to look at her, he paused. _She almost never calls me Dipper._ The thought lingered for another second. _Unless we're in a life or death situation._ After another second of that thought, he realized that he was just sitting there staring at Mabel. Mabel, who'd just found an empty spot on the floor _super_ interesting all of the sudden. _Maybe she's getting sick. Her face is really red._ "I did knock...twice." He pointed at her white bedazzled Ipod. "You couldn't hear me." His sister looked back up at him with an "oh" face. Since no conversation followed after that, her gaze gravitated back to the that spot on the floor.

            Dipper couldn't help but feel that the atmosphere in Mabel's room was kind of awkward. Which again, almost never happens. It just made him all the more uncomfortable. "So...what did'ya need?" He saw that she was waiting for his answer and he cleared his throat with a nonchalant cough. "You seemed pretty stressed out this morning, So I came to check on you." Now Dipper was definite on the "she's sick" theory. She was starting to look like a tomato. With a nervous chuckle and leaning back on her hands she said, "nah, I'm good." That concerned look replaced Dipper's features again.

            "Then why does it look like you haven't slept all night?" He turned his whole body to sit on the bed, indian style. Mabel waved him off as casually as she could. "You know...just some weird dream stuff." If Dipper's face didn't say serious before, it was screaming it now. "What kind of weird dreams?" She was going to give him another vague answer, that is until she saw his face. Then she knew what he was getting at. Her eyes widened a bit. "No Dipper, not _that_ kind of weird." Mabel relaxed again when he sighed and said, "oh...good."

            Some more seconds passed by in the awkwardness before Dipper asked, "is it a guy?" Mabel froze for what seemed like a while. The immediate explosion of laughter that followed caught him off guard. To put emphasis on it, Mabel slapped her knee and pretended to wipe a tear away. "Yeah, sort of." It still took some time for her to calm down. Her confirming Dipper's "some guy" theory after the laughing fit just made him even more confused. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He had a feeling that she probably didn't want to discuss this sort of thing with him. But he had to try anyway.

            "Not really, I'm like _super_ tired." She gave him a weak smile. And he took that as his queue to leave this small uncomfortable exchange. Even though it didn't actually make him feel much better, he was more than willing to let her get some sleep. He had gotten up to leave and was going to end it with a "goodnight" and "sweet dreams". A tad cliché, but Dipper was all about the clichés. He had to stop though. Otherwise he would've dragged Mabel off the bed with him. That can happen when you grab someone's wrist unexpectedly. Dipper spun around to see his twin staring up at him, almost like she was pleading.

            "Can you stay?" _Oh._ She was pleading. The question was a little strange. But he had heard stranger things come out of her mouth. Before Dipper could say "sure", Mabel tacked on a quick "just for a little bit." Dipper couldn't help but chuckle a little. Despite all the worry and concern he felt, he couldn't help but find her cute. "Yeah, of course." But even though he had just told her he would stay, she didn't let go of his wrist. And after Dipper tried to return to his original spot on her very comfy bed, it became abundantly clear why. Giving his arm a little jerk she said, "no, over here." Mabel motioned to the spot beside her. "Seriously?" Her only response was a furious nod.

            Dipper gave on obviously fake annoyed sigh and made his way to where Mabel had been sitting during this whole ordeal. She finally let go of his hand when he slid underneath the comforter next to his sister. _Man, this bed is_ really _comfy._ The thought didn't occur to him until Mabel scooted closer and nuzzled against him, laying an arm across his stomach. And Dipper unconsciously put his own arm behind her head. The thought that this should feel more...wrong? But it doesn't. It feels comfortable. It feels right. Especially since there's no pressure to say something. _Just let her fall asleep._   

            Mabel hummed against his chest as her eyes fell shut. Then she whispered, "hey Dip?" Dipper responded with a whisper of his own, "yeah?" It almost felt like she hugged him a little tighter. "Thank you." Closing his own eyes, he said in a hushed voice, "no problem." They sat in silence for a while. Mabel, adjusting every few minutes to get more cozy. And Dipper, just enjoying the peace and quiet. It wasn't until he heard her breathing even out and felt no more fidgeting that he knew she had finally went to bed. And pretty quick too. Might be a record...for Mabel at least.

            _Now all I have to do is sneak out without her waking up and I'm home free._ But Dipper knew that was easier said than done. Plus, if he was being one hundred percent honest with himself, he didn't want to get up. The bed, the sheets, and the comforter became more and more pleasant by the minute. Without knowing it, Dipper moved slightly to sink deeper into the mattress. _And Mabel is just really warm, and soft._ Alright, that last thought might've been a little inappropriate. But again, it didn't really feel that way. It just felt right. It was a culmination of many things that let Dipper finally slip into sleep next to his sister. But it was mostly the fact that he's always felt safest when he was with Mabel.


End file.
